1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of substituted vinylbenzenes of general formula: ##STR2## wherein R is a lower alkyl group having 1 to 4 C atoms, R.sub.1 is a hydrogen or an acetyl group and R.sub.2 is a hydrogen, a lower alkyl group having 1 to 4 C atoms or a benzyl group.
2. Background Art
Substituted vinylbenzenes are valuable intermediate products for the production of antioxidants, such as, of Trolox C.RTM. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,886).
It is known from Chem. Berichte, Vol. 92, (1959), page 2958, that 1-vinyl-2,4,5-trimethyl-3,6-dihydroxybenzene can be produced over four stages starting from trimethylhydroquinone or trimethylphenol. In such process, especially the last stage, the decarboxylation of 3,6-dihydroxy-2,4,5-trimethyl cinnamic acid proves to be extremely difficult. Thus, the desired vinylbenzene was able to be obtained in a yield of only 4 percent relative to the cinnamic acid derivative used.